


Radiation Bombs

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: When a bombs is delivered to your house over spring break, you hadn't expected a gray mist to come out of it. You also hadn't expected to become an Avenger, nor had you expected Bucky Barnes to be so hot.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Maria Hill/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. What The Fuck

You weren’t suspicious when the van pulled up as you were bringing in the trashcans. You assumed it was a delivery van and moved on with your life. You were slightly more suspicious when the package was unmarked. You panicked when you saw that it was a bomb.

“Fuck.” You muttered. “Well, what the _fuck_ am I supposed to do now?” You were spending the spring holidays with your parents on a break from NYU, and you were entirely unprepared for someone to send a bomb to your house.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“Someone sent a bomb to my house.” You said, voice wavering as you began to panic.

“Stay calm. We’re going to send the bomb squad; can you stay on the line?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s going to be alright. They’re on their way. Is there a timer on it?”

You nodded, even though you knew the operator couldn’t see you. “Yeah. Seven minutes. What happens if it goes off?”

“I don’t know.”

“Can you walk me through defusing it? Do you know how? I could probably do it if you were to walk me through it.”

“I can’t do that. You’re a civilian, so even if I knew how, I couldn’t. Is there anyone there with you?”

“My parents are upstairs, and my dog is outside with me. When I saw that the package wasn’t marked…”

“Okay. I want you to take your dog inside, and let your parents know what’s going on. How old are you?” You led your dog inside.

“Twenty-two. I’m a senior in college.”

“Okay. Call your parents downstairs, but not outside. Get inside, and leave the bomb outside, okay?”

“Okay.” You pulled away from the phone. “Mom! Dad!”

“Yeah?”

“Come downstairs! Just…Don’t go outside!”

“Why not?” Your dad asked.

“Someone sent a bomb. I’m on the phone with the police right now. They’re sending the bomb squad.” Your mom’s eyes widened, and your dad clutched her. You brought the phone back up to your ear. “How much longer until they get here?”

“Five minutes. How much time is left on the timer?”

“Three.”

“Get as far away as you possibly can. Drive down the block. Get out of your house.”

You nodded, ushering your parents out of the house and grabbing your dog, who had gone into the backyard again.

The timer was counting down, and your dog was too close…

_10…_

You tried to drag him away, tugging his collar.

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

“Come on, boy.”

_6…_

There was no time.

You made a split-second decision, covering the bomb with your body. You were okay going out like this.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Nothing happened.

There was no explosion. Slowly, you opened your eyes, only to see a grey-ish mist wrapping around your waist. “What…?”

The mist tightened, swirling around your body and making it hard to breathe.

Then it vanished.

“What the hell?” You muttered, standing up and backing away from the bomb, pulling your dog away with you. “I thought…”

You heard the police sirens from down the block, and ran into the house. A wave of nausea overcame you, and you ran for the bathroom, emptying it contents of your stomach down the toilet.

You were sick for three days.

For three days, you stayed in your bed, only getting up for food, water, to use the restroom, or to vomit. On the fourth day, you woke up, and everything was much brighter than normal. You felt stronger. You could hear what was going on down the block.

You heard your mom’s footsteps. She was coming into your room. “Oh, good, you’re awake.” She said. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I could bench a truck.” You told her, still confused. Had the mist done something to you? The air around you felt charged. “So, much better. Perfectly healthy, actually.”

“Join us for breakfast, then! Get dressed, and we can go out to celebrate.”

You nodded and smiled.

Your mom left, shutting the door behind her. “What is happening?” You whispered.

As if in response, you set your bed on fire.

“What the hell?” You shouted, waving your hands around. “Oh, my God!” You waved your hands out, trying desperately to put it out before you mom walked in. A burst of water shot out of your hands, putting out the fire. Your bed was now soaking, and a burst of air dried it. “Okay…” You said. “What the _fuck_.”

Your parents burst through door. “(Y/N)? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. My flower just was, uh, about to fall…” As you said, the potted flower on your bedside table really did fall, and you swore under your breath. “I’ll clean this up, then let you know when I’m ready?”

Your parents nodded and left the room, and you breathed a sigh of relief.

“Fire, water, and air…” You hummed, “So, if I were to…” You held out a hand, and the dirt piled itself back into the plot, the flower planting itself once more. “Holy crap.” You took a deep breath. “I can control the elements. That’s pretty cool.”

The next bit occurred as you were going to brush your teeth.

Meaning to use air to lift the toothpaste, a golden light instead shot out of your hands, wrapping around it. “Well, fuck.” You muttered. “I’m insanely powerful, huh?”

In reply, two wings shot out of your back, hitting the shower door and extending past the door of your bathroom. “Shit!”

You inhaled, then started laughing. “They really thought…” You said, wings shrinking back into your back, “They really thought they could give me this shit and not…not make me want to burn down the White House. Kill Secretary Ross, maybe. I don’t know.”

You kept laughing, then finally took a deep breath. “Okay.” You told yourself. “I am going to go downstairs and be a perfectly respectable human being, and act like everything is completely normal.”

And that, dear reader, is exactly what you did.


	2. Furious Fury

Walking your dog at night was a routine experience for you. While you had been sick, your mom and dad had walked him, but now, it was back to you, especially since you had insisted. 

Your interest peaked as you saw the black, armored SUV with entirely tinted windows driving down your street. The people inside wouldn’t be able to see your face, you knew, but you still kept your head down as they drove by.

There weren’t any markings on the vehicle, which made you more suspicious than before. Yeah, sure, black SUVs with no markings could be normal, but armored ones with tinted windows? No. Those were not normal. Absolutely not.

You finished your walk, keeping an eye out and finally heading home.

“Mom, Dad, I’m back!” You called, setting the leash on the table in the entry and taking off the reflective vest and headlight they made you wear. You went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, stopping short when you saw a tall black man in a trench coat and an eye-patch, a man wearing a suit, and a woman with her hair in a tight bun, wearing a catsuit with a government patch on it. They were all sitting at your kitchen table, drinking tea.

“Miss (Y/L/N).” The man in the trench coat said, standing and holding a hand out. “I’m Director Fury of SHIELD. We have some questions to ask you.”

“Oh, yeah. Didn’t you guys get infiltrated by Nazis?”

Fury tensed, almost imperceptibly. You only caught it because of your newly enhanced eyesight. “Yes. But there are still many good agents, like Agents Coulson and Hill.” He waved to the two agents behind him in turn.

You made a relatively unimpressed, “Hm.” You sat down at the head of the table, pouring yourself a cup of tea. “You have questions for me?”

Fury cleared his throat, and Coulson came forward. “We are aware of the radiation that emitted from the bomb that was delivered to your address five days ago.”

“Yeah, no shit. What took you so long?”

“We’d like to know if you are experiencing any side effects.”

“You are aware that I don’t have to tell you anything, correct?”

“This isn’t an interrogation. And these questions are for your safety.”

You scoffed. “Trust me, I’m not in any danger. Even if I _did_ get powers from the mist thing, I would be using them to protect myself. And I wouldn’t be telling a _government organization_ if I was a mutant. I’ve heard stories.”

“That’s a shame.” Hill said. “We were going to offer you a position on the Avengers, depending on the side effects.”

At that, you perked up. “You were?”

“As I said: It depends on whether or not the radiation affected you in that way.”

“I want it in writing.” You said.

“Excuse me?” Fury asked.

“You heard me. I want it in writing. I’ll be right back.”

You excused yourself and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Should (Y/N) (Y/L/N) have been given powers by the radiation, we will offer her a position on the Avengers._

You made the Director and his agents sign it, and signed it yourself, then set it on the table. “We’re going to want to go outside for this.” You said, opening the back door, and leading them outside.

“It’s evident that you were given powers.” Coulson said. “What are they?”

Your wings sprouted from your back, and you grinned at the look on their faces. “I have wings now. Plus this weird gold light thing…” A string of gold light poured off of your fingers, poking at Fury’s eyepatch before you jerked your hand back, and it vanished. “There’s other things, too.” You held your hand out, opening your palm towards the sky. “Fire.” You threw up the ball of flame that appeared in your hand, and it changed to water mid-air. “Water.” You caught the ball, and closed your fist, then striking both of your arms out sharply and creating a crack in the ground. “Earth.” You clapped your hands together and the crack closed. When you opened your hands, there was a tiny tornado swirling across them. “And air.” The agents glanced at each other. “What?” You asked. “Am I an Avenger now?”

You had to miss the rest of your break, but you weren’t too mad. Your parents were told that you had powers now, and that you were taking the opportunity to become an Avenger once you graduated. For now, you would be in training, and would spend weekends at the compound and the work week in your apartment by the school.

You were excited, of course. But meeting the Avengers required a stupid amount of internal planning. These people were celebrities, you got nervous about that kind of thing. Doesn’t everyone?

You flew back to New York City on a Quinjet, which was probably the best thing you’d ever done in your entire life. You spent most of the flight messing with your powers, incredibly anxious. You packed quickly and changed before you left – something about needing to be quick before a different mission started and not all of the Avengers were there. Efficiency was, apparently, a big thing with Fury, and the Avengers wouldn’t take too kindly to seeing a random person in their compound.

You asked Fury not to tell the Avengers what your powers were. You wanted to be a surprise, and he said that he’d tell them that it was a need-to-know basis.

“So, what Avengers are going to be there?” You asked Coulson, when you about half hour out. “Because I know that there’s, like, some temporary ones…?”

“Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Bruce Banner, and Thor will all be there, plus the Falcon, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, White Wolf, and Loki. Captain Marvel is tentative, and King T’Challa, or Black Panther, is visiting, as is his sister, Shuri. I believe Spider-Man will also be there, as it’s the weekend.”

“Who’s White Wolf?”

“Bucky Barnes. He elected to change his call sign when he joined the Avengers. I suggest not bringing up Hydra.”

“Why would I? Bringing up people’s past trauma is rude. Unless it’s in a therapy appointment.”

“What’s your major again?”

“PR, and a minor in Marketing.”

“Ah.”

“Do you think Mr. Stark would let me work for Stark Industries on the PR team? Do the Avengers have a PR team? Because I could be pretty useful there…I could help Stark Industries with marketing and the Avengers with PR, but what if something came up while I was on a mission…” You made a face. “I suppose I’ll have to ask.”

“It may be better to ask Miss Potts. She is the CEO of SI, after all.”

“Yeah, probably.” You shrugged. “I should probably just apply. There’d have to be something in there… _do_ the Avengers have a PR team? I’d think so, especially after the whole Sokovia bit.”

“Yes, the Avengers have a PR team.”

“Ooh.” You tapped your fingers on your knee. Now that you had started talking, you pretty much couldn’t stop. “Have you met them before? Were you an agent when New York got attacked?”

“I died for eleven seconds on the helicarrier on the day before New York was attacked.”

“Wait, if Loki attacked New York, how come he’s an Avenger now? The public hasn’t been told yet, right?”

“No. The announcement of both of you joining the Avengers will happen this summer. However, Loki was being controlled by a separate being, who has since been dealt with.”

You nodded. “Who’s your favorite superhero?”

“Captain America.”

“He’s okay.”

“He’s amazing.”

“Okay, but White Wolf and Black Widow are _so_ much better!”

“Are they though?”

“Yes, they are! And Iron Man super cool! He made his suit himself! I mean, they’re all awesome, but look at what the three of them have gone through! And they made it out alive! That’s fucking _crazy_!”

“Yeah, they’re all cool, but they’re not as cool as Captain America.”

“Bullshit! You can’t tell me you didn’t have a Bucky Bear growing up.”

“Actually, I had a Captain Bear.”

“Fuck that, Bucky Bears were where it was _at_! I still have mine back home!”

“You didn’t bring it?”

“Hell no,” That was a lit, it was in your suitcase, “I am _not_ about to let the Avengers know that I had a bear of one of them when I was growing up, much less that it was my favorite childhood toy.”

“It was your favorite childhood toy?”

“Yes!”

“I’m telling them.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“I’m going to.”

The two of you continued the debate over the best Avenger until the Quinjet touched down and the ramp started to descend, at which time both of you finally shut the hell up. You walked down the ramp with Coulson, Fury, and Hill, standing at the end of it. Coulson leaned over to you. “Excited to see your favorite childhood toy in person?” He whispered.

“Shut the _fuck_ up!” You hissed, smacking him on the arm.

“I’m gonna tell him.”

“If you tell him, so help me God, I will throw you off the roof-”

“Tell who what?” A voice asked, and you looked away from Coulson and directly at Tony Stark.

“Nothing.” You said, at the same time that Coulson began to tell him exactly what the two of you had been arguing about. You promptly slapped your hand over his mouth. “Ew! Did you just _lick my hand_? How old are you?”

“Older than you.”

“What the fuck?”

“Language!” Barton called, and you could tell it was an inside joke purely from the look on Steve’s face.

You snorted. “Let me guess, he’s an old man who told you off for swearing?”

“Bingo!” Wilson exclaimed. “You’re gonna fit in perfectly.”

Fury sighed. “Debriefing room, now. You can meet each other there.”

Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned, but followed Fury anyway.


	3. Show Off

“Avengers, this is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). (Y/L/N), these are-”

“The Avengers, yeah. I know who they are. Everyone does. No need to tell them powers, you can go, we’re all good here.”

“No, you’re not. I will be telling them your powers.”

“Nope. Bye.”

Fury rolled his eyes and left, Hill following him. Coulson stayed to watch the show.

“What _are_ your powers, then?” Loki asked.

“That depends, because I wanted to be a show off and kick someone’s ass in combat, but I’m totally open to just showing them off now.”

“I’m game for a show,” Barnes said, and you almost died right there. “Combat.”

“Then you ought to lead me to wherever you do that. I’m gonna need some space.”

You followed Barnes and the Avengers to the gym thing.

“Who are you going up against?” He asked.

You shrugged. “I figured I’d let someone else choose, but if I had to pick probably Loki or Wanda. Maybe even Steve.”

Bucky grinned. “Loki. Absolutely Loki.”

“Yes, sir, Sergeant Barnes, sir!” You saluted him, then rubbed your hands together. “This is gonna be fun.”

You missed the look on his face when you called him Sergeant.

“Loki!” You called, shrugging off your hoodie.

“You really think you can beat me?”

“Yes, absolutely. Might I remind you that none of you know what my powers are?”

“You are not unbeatable simply because you’re a wild card.” Loki reminding you, ducking into the ring.

“I’m not. But I read your file. I know what you can do. I have the element of surprise. You do not.”

Loki’s clones surrounded you. “Let’s begin then, ‘Surprise’.” Loki, the real one, made air quotes, and you smirked.

“Yes.” Your wings sprouted from your back, and you smirked. “Let’s begin.”

It was a surprisingly quick fight. Loki wasn’t expected the gold light that sprouted from your fingertips, knocking away the clones. Eventually, he figured out that you were relying entirely on your powers, and assumed it matter of dodging them. It was not, because he didn’t know about the elemental bits yet. You used them once he got used to the light, and only brought each of the new elements in when he got used to one. It took ten minutes for him to give up.

In short, you kicked his ass.

You grinned at stepped out of the ring. “I hope I didn’t hurt you _too_ badly.”

“You certainly bruised my pride.” Loki muttered darkly.

“We are going to get along very well, doll.” Bucky said, grinning and slinging an arm around your shoulders.

You flushed.

“I certainly hope you do.” Phil said. “I would hate for (Y/N) to not to be friends with her favorite childhood toy.”

“You motherfucker-!”

You chased after Phil, who had already begun to run down the hallway to God-knows-where. Eventually, you tackled him and started yelling at him. Bucky looked incredibly confused. “How can I be someone’s childhood toy?”

You sighed, rubbing your face. “There’s this thing called a Bucky Bear. They had them for Steve, too, I’m surprised he didn’t tell you. I had a Bucky Bear and a Captain Bear growing up, but I liked the Bucky one more.”

“Why?”

You shrugged. “Uh…You didn’t get enough recognition, I guess?” That was lie, the real reason was definitely not that Bucky Barnes was your childhood crush. At all. Even though you thought him dead.

The call you got from your mother when everyone found out that he was alive was something you would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not really sure what to do with the rest of this...leave ideas in the comments maybe, i've kinda hit a stopping point here.


End file.
